Into the Stars
by dressthesky
Summary: Sanada x Yukimura. Muy triste, es una advertencia. Dedicado a Geminis no Ale, por su cumpleaños... Mensa, I luv ya! n0n


_**Into The Stars**_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

¿Qué puedo decir? Mi mejor amiga está de cumpleaños y no sé que darle, así que de todo corazón te dedico este fic _my dear friend,_ sabes que siempre me tendrás ahí cuando algo no este bien, y siempre tendrás mis mensajes de texto que te harán reír si es que estas triste.

No sé que más decirte, porque siempre te estoy diciendo lo mucho que te quiero, mensa… nOn Así que lo dejo hasta aquí… **_¡Ale!_** ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero lo estés pasando bien… ¡Te quiero! Y tú sabes bien cuanto… n0n

**_Dedicado a:_** **_·Geminis·no·Ale._** (Aka. ¡**_Ale-chan_**!)

**_Advertencia:_** Este fic contiene Shonen Ai. Si no te gusta el género, será mejor que no leas.

**_Disclaimer:_** La serie no es mía, es de **_Konomi-sensei_**, así que todas las escenas yaoi que tenía para la serie tendrán que ser leídas como fics… XD A menos que Konomi quiera comprar los derechos y luego hacer una serie yaoi que sería: "Prince of Tennis: The Secret Behind the Scenes", pero TODOS sabemos que eso jamás ocurrirá… TTOTT

La canción "**_Into the Stars_**" es de **_OLIVIA_**. Tampoco mía… TOT Escúchenla, es bella. La traducción de la canción es de **_Adrian Francis_** y **_Oshima-kun._**

_**Into The Stars**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_Yukimura Seiichi._

Cerró sus ojos, evocando mentalmente la imagen del chico. Desde que lo conoció, Yukimura siempre había tenido un rostro angelical, una bella sonrisa y ojos tan puros como el agua de las montañas. Siempre que veía a Yukimura sonreír, era como si la calidez del atardecer se posara en su corazón. Aquella cálida sonrisa que Yukimura ofrecía a todo el mundo hacía que hasta el corazón más frío latiera a gran velocidad. Un cálido sentimiento, eso era lo que la sonrisa, y mirada apacible de Yukimura, ofrecía.

Yukimura era una persona frágil, su salud no era muy buena, y aun así era el mejor jugador de tennis que había conocido en toda su vida. Un chico con apariencia de chica. Un chico delicado, tan frágil que da la impresión que en cualquier momento puede romperse. A pesar de tener muy mala salud, él se las arregló fácilmente para sacar a su equipo adelante y ganar todos los torneos. Lamentablemente, en su último año, su enfermedad se hizo más notoria y no hubo más remedio que hospitalizarlo debido a lo mal que se encontraba.

No se desanimó.

Jamás dejó de sonreír.

Siempre apoyó a Sanada, no importaba cual fuera el problema.

No lo reprochó.

Yukimura era un ángel, un ángel que perdió su rumbo hacia el cielo y terminó junto a un grupo de extravagantes chicos que compartían una pasión por el tennis. "_Un ángel caído_", podría llamarse, pero aquellos son los traidores, y Yukimura jamás sería un traidor. Todos los sabían, pero Yukimura no se daba cuenta de ello. Su naturaleza bondadosa le hacía quedar ciego, y era así como no notaba que para la vista de los demás el era un "ángel".

Y aunque lo supiera…

No importaba.

Para Yukimura lo más importante siempre fue Sanada. Y la razón era muy simple. Sanada era el único que siempre iba a visitarlo constantemente. Siempre estaba ahí. Era por ello que podía sonreír, porque de no ser por Sanada, su estancia en el hospital hubiera sido el mismo infierno.

Incluso hasta el último minuto, Sanada siempre estuvo ahí. Un chico alto atontado en lo que se refería a relaciones, bastante alejado de la sociedad y bastante estricto. El Vice-Capitán del equipo que Yukimura muchas veces llevó a la victoria. Se complementaban. La naturaleza bondadosa de Yukimura cubría la "crueldad excesiva" de Sanada. No era crueldad, sólo era estricto. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, todos lo sabían, pero nadie decía nada. Preferían el silencio, preferían mantenerse alejados de la relación de amistad que ambos chicos demostraban¿por qué? Porque así todo era más fácil, y el demonio de Rikkai podía estar tranquilo. Para ellos siempre fue más importante la paz y tranquilidad del equipo era por ello que obedecían sin reprochar nada. Era por ello que jamás le discutían alguna decisión a Sanada.

Sólo Yukimura podía dominarlo. Sólo Yukimura era capaz de arrancarle alguna sonrisa. Y sólo Yukimura conocía la naturaleza bondadosa y preocupada del más alto.

_-Ne, Sanada-kun…_

_-Dime._

_-Alguna vez… ¿te has enamorado?_

Podía recordar cada conversación con precisión. Algo que extrañaría a cualquiera debido a la mala memoria que tenía. Pero cuando se trataba de Yukimura, Sanada era capaz de recordar todo con exactitud.

_-¿P-Por qué lo preguntas?_

Aquella vez había tartamudeado.

Yukimura sólo sonrió, terminando la conversación que había iniciado. "¿Para qué atormentarlo?", se preguntó, sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza diciendo que no era nada.

Yukimura no lo sabía, pero todo los demás si.

Sanada lo amaba. Lo amó desde el primer momento en que él le dedico una de sus sonrisas angelicales. Lo amó desde el primer momento en que escuchó su voz celestial. Lo amo desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Sanada no mostraba con frecuencia sus emociones, pero Yukimura podía leer en sus ojos lo que sentía. Podía saber qué era lo que le preocupaba, pero nunca pudo ver aquel brillo de esperanza, aquel deseo escondido de querer tenerlo por siempre a su lado.

Yukimura no lo sabía, sólo Sanada.

Siempre deseó detener el tiempo, siempre deseó…

Que el mañana no llegara.

_**I just wanna love… Remove the wings of time**_

_**I just wanna love… So tomorrow will never come**_

Las palabras no eran necesarias, no para ellos. La sola presencia de uno bastaba. Una sonrisa, una mirada, una tomada de mano, aquellas eran sus palabras, sólo de aquello necesitaban. De vez en cuando Sanada llevaba alguna revista de tennis, la cual le entregaba a Yukimura para que se entretuviera leyendo cuando él no estuviera.

Lo lamentaba.

Lamentaba que las horas de visita en los hospitales fueran tan cortas. Muchas veces pensó en esconderse dentro del armario para pasar la noche junto a su ángel, pero nunca fue capaz, quizás la razón era el mismo Yukimura. "Es peligroso.", le decía, sonriendo de forma triste mientras intentaba ocultar el dolor en sus ojos. Sanada sabía perfectamente que Yukimura deseaba estar con él, que no le gustaba estar solo en una habitación desconocida… Pero Yukimura era fuerte y se sacrificaba por él. No quería verlo en problemas, porque era seguro que esas consecuencias traerían su "escondida en el armario".

_-Vendré a verte mañana._

Sonreía.

Sonreía al ver el brillo de ilusión en el rostro de su querido Yukimura.

_-Te estaré esperando con ansias._

Sonreía.

Sonreía al escuchar aquellas palabras que le daban esperanzas y fuerza para seguir viviendo a pesar de todo.

Y con esto último dicho, Sanada se alejaba en dirección a la puerta, observando la sonrisa angelical de su pequeño ángel. Abría la puerta, pensando en el mañana. Único momento en que pensaba en el mañana. Salía de la pequeña habitación de paredes blancas para entrar a un corredor de paredes blancas. Suspiraba.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, al momento en que una pared se formaba entre ambos, Sanada sentía que le faltaba el aire. Yukimura lo era todo para él, por ello, cuando no estaba cerca, Sanada era un inútil. "_Me falta el aire cuando no estas junto a mi._", aquella frase la había escuchado en una de las novelas románticas que su madre veía embobada durante la tarde. Siempre había encontrado aquello algo estúpido…

Ahora lo comprendía.

Ahora comprendía como era sentirse así. Con falta de aire cuando estas lejos de la persona amada.

Se alejaba por los corredores blancos del hospital, aun sin creer en lo que se había convertido. A cada paso que daba podía escuchar el eco al final del pasillo. A cada paso que daba sus pensamientos se centraban más y más en Yukimura. Su ángel.

11 PM

Todos los días llegaba a la misma hora. Todos los días era recibido por su madre, quien sonreía y le decía que su cena estaba lista. Al ver a su madre pensaba: "_Su sonrisa no es como la de Yukimura-san._", pero no decía nada, y al pensar en ello se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo necesitaba para vivir.

Cuando internaron a Yukimura en el hospital, Sanada pasaba todo el día encerrado ahí también. Su madre se había preocupado al principio, pero con el paso de los días se fue acostumbrando, tanto que ya se sabía la rutina de su hijo de memoria. Salía temprano, volvía tarde. Nunca pasaba a la casa a buscar o dejar algo. Para su hijo lo más importante era Yukimura, y su madre estaba orgullosa de él. Como madre, ella sabía los sentimientos de su "pequeño" por el chico en el hospital. Llámenlo instinto femenino o sólo maternal. Cada vez que nombraba a Yukimura mientras cenaban, ella podía ver el brillo de alegría en la mirada seria de su hijo.

Extraño.

Pero aquello le aliviaba.

_-Yukimura-san es muy lindo. Parece una chica, de seguro muchas chicas están enamoradas de él._

Decía bromeando.

Sanada parecía enojarse ya que cerraba sus puños sobre la mesa y miraba en cualquier dirección menos a su madre.

_-Quizás._

Era la simple respuesta. Una seca, pero que dejaba a su madre conforme.

Yukimura se había llevado a su hijo. Había tomado el corazón de su pequeño. Pero aquello no le importaba. Sabía que Yukimura era el único capaz de hacer sonreír a su hijo. Sabía que Yukimura era el único que podía ablandar la expresión seria de su hijo menor.

Ni Sanada ni Yukimura lo sabían, pero ella sí.

Ambos estaban enamorados, pero ninguno era capaz de hablar.

Ambos estaban enamorados, pero ninguno era capaz de dar el primer paso.

Ni la lluvia, ni la nieve podían detener a su pequeño. Siempre iba, sin importar lo que fuera, al hospital.

Ni Sanada ni Yukimura lo sabían, pero ella sí.

Ambos existían el uno para el otro. Sin uno, la vida terminaba. Ambos eran necesarios para seguir viviendo, porque ambos eran los responsables de hacer que el otro se sintiera vivo.

De hacer que se sintieran vivos.

_**Even how to sleep… Even how to breathe**_

_**You make me forget**_

_**Even drops of rain… You make me feel alive**_

_**You take my heart to a place I want forever**_

Muchas veces había pensado en confesarle su amor a Yukimura, pero nunca había encontrado la ocasión perfecta para decirle lo que sentía. Podía tener el valor suficiente para muchas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de amor… Sanada, sin lugar a dudas, era un idiota. Yukimura parecía ser igual que él. Estaba enamorado de Sanada, pero al igual que él, no tenía el valor suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos. Temía perderlo. Ambos lo temían.

Para Yukimura, Sanada lo era todo. Era el único en quien confiaba, era el único que siempre iba a visitarlo, incluso más que sus padres o su hermana.

_-Sanada-kun parece ser un buen chico. ¡Mira que siempre viene a visitarte!_

Decía su madre, sonriendo.

Cuando su familia lo visitaba, Sanada se iba a su casa o a alguna tienda de tennis para comprar alguna revista deportiva. Algunas veces iba al dojo donde practicaba. Muy pocas veces. Yukimura solía encontrar aquellas horas interminables. Le agradaba estar con su familia, pero… ¿por qué no podía estar Sanada también? La única respuesta que encontró para ello fue: No sería especial. Y era cierto, los momentos con Sanada eran únicos, y estar con él le sería bastante incómodo delante de su familia. "_¿Se darían cuenta?_" Se preguntaba, mirando a su madre desde su cama. Una madre siempre podio darse cuenta cuando un hijo estaba enamorado debido al cambio de actitud. Por suerte Yukimura era bueno y sonriente por naturaleza.

_-Lo es. Creo que mi estancia aquí sería muy aburrida de no ser por él._

Y sonreía, ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas.

_-Siempre pensé que sería un gruñón, pero… Me alegra que lo tengas a tu lado, Seiichi-niichan. _

Ella era su hermana. La quería mucho. Y por suerte, ella había nacido con buena salud.

_-Me pregunto si tendrá novia…_

Cerró sus manos, agarrando con fuerza las cobijas blancas de su pequeña cama. Miró el vacío¿por qué odiaba tanto escuchar aquello? Sentía como si alguien se lo arrebatara.

Yukimura nunca notó la mirada de su madre. La sonrisa cálida. La mirada cariñosa. Ni siquiera las pequeñas perlas que se formaban en sus ojos.

Yukimura no lo sabía, ni su hermana ni su padre… Sólo ella lo sabía. Su querida madre.

Ella estaba conciente del amor de ambos, así como la madre de Sanada. Pero no decía nada, y temía por ellos. La verdad era que estaba feliz, pero a su vez, triste.

¿Cómo sobreviviría un amor tan complicado como el de ellos?

De pronto veía la sonrisa de su hijo, aquella sonrisa sincera y alegre que sólo era capaz de mostrar a Sanada. Una sonrisa llena de amor, de calidez. Una sonrisa que sólo Sanada era capaz de ver. Era entonces cuando volvía a sonreír y pensaba en que nada podría interponerse en el camino de ambos.

Pero jamás pensó en que ese algo podía llegar.

Nunca pensó en que ese algo llegaría.

Porque la felicidad no dura para siempre, siempre hay algo que interrumpe el flujo continuo de aquel río de amor y felicidad. Así como las promesas, las personas continúan, para bien o para mal, algunas desaparecen, para el dolor de algunas y la felicidad de otras, otras simplemente se marchan, olvidando todo y dejando el pasado en el pasado.

_-"Quédate junto a mí esta noche."_

Pensaba al momento en que Sanada cruzaba la puerta y se marchaba en dirección a su casa.

_-Sólo un poco más…_

Sonreía triste al momento en que la puerta se cerraba y la pared los separaba.

Sanada no lo sabía, pero Yukimura estaba seguro de ello.

Nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz como lo había sido con Sanada en esos meses en el hospital.

_**Our eternity is intermittent**_

_**You can't keep your promise… You just keep leaving**_

_**Please stay with me**_

_**I'm so happy in this moment with you**_

Para Yukimura, Sanada era la persona perfecta. Era capaz de manejar cualquier situación, cosa que él no podía hacer de forma inmediata. Algo extraño, a pesar de eso fue capitán del equipo durante dos años seguidos, aunque en su mandato cayó enfermo y tuvo que dejar a Sanada a cargo. Nunca en su vida había estado tan feliz con alguna decisión tomada. Sanada era el hombre perfecto para llevar al equipo a la victoria, lo sabía. Pero nunca pensó en encontrarse con tan buen equipo en la final. Una lastima. ¿O quizás bendición? Ese día Sanada había llegado al hospital con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Había aprendido una lección, y era momento que el equipo empezara desde cero. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico de primer año lo derrotara? Sonrió al escuchar la historia del partido, su mano tomó la de Sanada, apretándola con fuerza, transmitiendo el sentimiento de que "todo estaba bien".

Yukimura sabía que Sanada estaba apenado, que se sentía culpable de la derrota, pero no le permitió decirlo.

_-Yukimura-san…_

_-No lo digas, no fue__tu_ _culpa. El equipo es fuerte, pero uno más fuerte los derroto. Cosas así pasan todo el tiempo, no debes preocuparte…_

Antes de que abriera la boca, Yukimura le había atajado. Sanada sonrió, era en momentos como esos cuando se daba cuenta lo mucho que adoraba a ese ángel. Pero aun sentía aquel sentimiento de fracaso en su pecho, aun sentía que había decepcionado a Yukimura, que le había fallado.

Yukimura tenía un sueño, y aquel era ganar el torneo. Pero él le había fallado a su ángel y ahora estaban ahí, ambos en una pequeña habitación, entre paredes blanca y la suave brisa de la tarde de otoño. Yukimura sonreía, aun sosteniendo la mano de Sanada entre las suyas. "_No debes preocuparte_", había dicho, susurrando con su voz celestial.

Sanada no lo sabía, pero Yukimura estaba conciente de ello.

Siempre.

Ahora su mayor sueño era estar siempre junto a aquel hombre. Su sueño era poder seguir amándolo a pesar de los años, a pesar de su enfermedad.

Sanada no lo sabía, pero Yukimura sí.

Lo único que había en la cabeza del peli-azul era…

Una imagen del chico de gorra que siempre estaba presente.

_**I just wanna love… As if my dream is not gone**_

_**I just wanna love… I think of you**_

Llevaba en el hospital ya varios meses. Había perdido casi todo el año, y pronto sería la graduación de los de tercer año. Lamentaba el hecho de no poder estar ahí, pero era feliz de tener a los miembros del club presentes en el hospital.

Sonreía al escuchar las peleas entre Kirihara y Nioh, reía al escuchar los cálculos de quien ganaría la discusión de Yanagi. Y reía más fuerte al escuchar los alegatos de Kirihara al saber que los porcentajes apoyaban al peli-blanco y no a él. Todos reían, incluso se veía una sonrisa en el rostro de Sanada, pero nadie la notaba sólo Yukimura lo observaba. Marui a veces se metía en las discusiones, sólo trataba de divertirse un poco, pero aquello acababa cuando Kirihara y Nioh comenzaban a molestarlo y lo deprimían a tal punto de que terminaba en un rincón comiendo dulces. A su lado siempre Kuwabara, dando apoyo moral mientras que Yagyuu se mantenía alejado, con su vista fija en algún artículo o libro.

¿Cómo fue que personas tan distintas lograron formar un equipo tan único como este?

Yukimura estaba conciente del ambiente de tristeza que se sentía en el aire, seguro que Kirihara se sentiría solo al ser el único que quedaría en el equipo. Además de eso, sería el nuevo capitán. ¿Debía sentirse triste o feliz? De reojo miraba a Sanada, estaba seguro que al final de la ceremonia él iría a darle el sermón de su vida de cómo manejar un equipo. Sonrió. Miró a Yukimura de reojo, esperando recibir algún sermón por parte suya.

_-Para liderar a un equipo…_

Había dicho Yukimura, sonriendo. Los demás expectantes a lo que seguía del sermón.

_-No se necesita nada especial, Akaya-kun._

Y sonreía, dejando a Kirihara marcando ocupado. Los demás reían. Tenía razón. Para liderar solo se necesitaba creer. Creer en ti mismo y en tu equipo.

Todos lo sabía, todos a excepción de Kirihara. Sabían que Yukimura esperaba que él se diera cuenta de ello solo, porque… ¿qué caso tenía saberlo? Debía aprender, madurar y salir adelante por medio de la confianza. De reojo miró a Sanada, quien también lo observaba.

Sonrieron.

Pero aquella sonrisa se esfumo al tiempo en que Yanagi decía que ya era hora de irse. Uno a uno salieron de la habitación, dejando a Sanada a solas con el ángel caído. Le sonrió dulcemente, sonrisa que sólo Yukimura conocía. Sonrió también, quizás algo triste de tener que alejarse de él. Sintió una gran mano sobre su cabeza, le acariciaba el cabello. Cerró sus ojos, Sanada había acercado su rostro hasta su oreja.

_-Te veo mañana._

Sonrió.

Y sin saber porqué las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero no cayeron por sus mejillas. Sanada no las vio debido al grito de Nioh quien le gritaba que se apurara.

Se fue de la habitación corriendo, cerrando la puerta al hacerlo.

Yukimura la observó durante algunos minutos para luego mirar las cobijas. Su pecho dolía. Aquella inseguridad de cada día había vuelto. Temía que Sanada no viniera al día siguiente. Temía que Sanada no lo visitara nunca más. "_¿Tendrá novia?_", temía por ello también.

Llevó su mirada hacia la ventana.

Al hacerlo, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte estrepitazo. Giró su rostro con velocidad, sólo para ver el rostro jadeante de Sanada.

No dijo nada debido a la sorpresa. ¿No se había marchado?

_-Se me había olvidado…_

Se había acercado lentamente, deteniéndose junto a la cama.

_-Darte esto._

De su chaqueta sacó una pequeña caja con un listón. Yukimura sonrió, y las lágrimas que habían salido pero no caído, cayeron libremente por sus mejillas. Sanada sonrió, limpiando con suavidad aquel pálido rostro.

_-Tu cumpleaños… yo…_

No sabía que decir. Realmente no tenía palabras para aquello. Yukimura entendió.

_-No digas nada._

Sonrió.

Sanada se acercó a él, nuevamente, Yukimura cerró sus ojos. Esperaba escuchar la voz de Sanada, pero en vez de eso…

Sintió los calidos labios del Vice-Capitán sobre los suyos. No abrió sus ojos. No fue capaz. La fuerza se iba por aquellos labios. Sanada se estaba llevando todo de sí. Los colores del cielo comenzaban a hacerse más oscuros con el paso de los minutos, pero aquello no importaba.

La cálida mano de Sanada tomó su rostro, y la lengua del más alto exigió que él abriera su boca. Así lo hizo. Saboreó el sabor de los labios de Sanada, de su lengua. Disfruto el momento que tanto había anhelado desde el momento en que conoció al moreno de gorra.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Ambos tuvieron que separarse. Se miraron fijamente, quizás un tanto sonrojados debido a la vergüenza.

_-Me gustas…_

Murmuró Sanada.

Al fin era capaz de decirlo, de admitir que lo amaba.

_-Me prometí a mí mismo que en el día de mi graduación te lo diría. Que entraría a buscarte, te tomaría en mis brazos y te besaría._

Miró el suelo, no quería observar el rostro angelical de Yukimura.

_-Gracias._

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Levantó su mirada para observar el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Yukimura. Sonreía. No había sentimiento de asco o de odio en la mirada de Yukimura.

_-Seiichi…_

Murmuró, sin creer en lo que veía.

_-Genichirou… ¡Muchas gracias!_

Lloró. Sanada lo abrazó fuerte, intentando calmar el dolor del más bajo.

Sanada no lo sabía, pero Yukimura sí.

Desde el primer día en que lo vio, Yukimura quiso sentirse seguro en sus brazos. Desde el primer día en que lo vio, Sanada le había robado el corazón.

Esa noche, al cerrar sus ojos, una sonrisa se dibujó automáticamente en sus labios al recordar la calidez de Sanada. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios, tocándolos suavemente.

Sanada no lo sabía, pero Yukimura sí.

Esa noche… Yukimura había podido dormir tranquilamente.

Sanada no lo sabía, pero Yukimura sí.

Esa noche… sería la primera y última.

_**It comes off instantly, like the cover of a book**_

_**The insecurity of every day**_

_**More powerful than the movement of stars, stronger than love**_

_**You take my heart to a place I want forever**_

Pánico.

Tristeza.

No quería creer en lo que había escuchado.

Depresión.

Odio.

¿Por qué había tenido que dejarlo esa noche?. ¿Por qué? Gritó al cielo, empujando a la enfermera, pateando todo mientras los demás intentaban calmarlo. La madre de Yukimura lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo sabía, ahora estaba seguro de ello. Miró el suelo, derramando lágrimas mientras era abrazada por su esposo y por su hija.

Es difícil ver la realidad luego de una tragedia tan grande. ¿Por qué él?. ¿Por qué el cielo debía llevarse a la persona más bondadosa que había conocido?. ¿Por qué el cielo empeñaba con llevarse lo único bueno?

Sanada había logrado calmarse cuando toda su ira había sido controlada por su madre. Se sentó abatido en una silla mientras fingía escuchar lo que el doctor decía. La verdad era que no estaba conciente. Su mente divagaba por un mundo que no era ni este ni el otro. Cerró sus ojos, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. ¿Por qué?.¡No lograba entenderlo!

Deseaba morir.

Suicidarse.

Seguirlo hasta el paraíso, porque estaba seguro de que ahí había ido a parar el alma de tan buen muchacho.

Pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Yukimura lo odiaría si llegaba a hacer eso. Ya no estaban en el mismo lugar, Sanada no era como Yukimura, para desgracia suya. De haber sido por él, le hubiera dado toda su salud sólo para verlo bien.

Dolía.

La muerte de Yukimura dolía.

Ardía.

Aquellas lágrimas que salían por sus ojos eran como un río que avanza hacia la desembocadura del mar. Sus lágrimas avanzaban hacia el vacío.

Desde la oscuridad escuchó la voz de su madre llamándolo desde la distancia. "Es hora de irnos a casa", dijo, su voz a punto de quebrarse. El llanto de la madre de Yukimura aun se podía escuchar. La voz de su esposo intentando calmarla. Los gritos de su hija, quien pedía ver a su hermano otra vez. Sintió una mano cálida en su hombro, levantó el rostro con clara esperanza de ver a Yukimura sonreír.

Pero no era él.

La mano cálida que ahora le ofrecía apoyo era su propia madre, quien lloraba silenciosamente por él. Lloró. Lloró en los brazos de su madre por la muerte de aquel ser que había amado con todo su corazón.

Sanada lo sabía, lo tenía bien claro.

El día llega, y con ello el fin de la noche.

Sanada lo sabía, y sabía muy bien.

No olvidaría la mirada dulce y la sonrisa angelical, pero tenía bien claro que tarde o temprano…

La herida debía de sanar.

_-Toma tiempo, siempre tarda. Sé que lo amabas, pero… Ten en cuenta que sufría, y quizás ahora esté mejor…_

Las palabras de su madre no eran suficientes. No lo eran.

Elevó su mirada al cielo estrellado. Una estrella brillaba más que las demás.

Sanada lo sabía, y de seguro los demás también.

Yukimura debía ser… la estrella más bella en todo el firmamento.

_**Our paradise is not the same**_

_**And soon passes, until it becomes painfully different**_

_**Day comes, Night goes**_

_**I'm standing still you've ran off with the stars again**_

Los días pasaron. Las semanas también. Pronto fueron meses. Y al final años.

Fui difícil reponerse de la tristeza. La mirada de Yukimura aun estaba presente, y con el pasar del tiempo aun podía escuchar claramente la risa angelical de Seiichi. No había olvidado su rostro, ni sus facciones. Todo estaba grabado en su cabeza, y con el pasar de los días, aquella imagen parecía fortalecerse más y más. No era fácil olvidarse de Yukimura, eso lo sabía bastante bien. Pero…

¿Quería olvidarse de Yukimura realmente?

Miró el cielo estrellado. Una sonrisa cálida en su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía la cálida brisa.

_04/04/1990 – 04/04/2006_

Una rosa blanca en su mano. Una lágrima solitaria en su mejilla.

_Gracias por todos los momentos felices que nos brindaste,  
Desearíamos estar por siempre a tu lado._

_No olvides que aquí nos tienes,  
Como nosotros jamás olvidares que aquí alguna vez te tuvimos._

Sonrió, dejando la flor sobre la pequeña placa adornada por claveles rojos. Su rosa destacaba.

-Blanca, pura… Como tú. Feliz cumpleaños, Seiichi-kun.

Dio la vuelta, marchándose del lugar sin voltear hacia atrás.

_**Our eternity is intermittent**_

_**You can't keep your promise… You just keep leaving**_

_**Please stay with me**_

_**I'm so happy in this moment with you**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

WTF¿Qué es esto? Dios… salió medio depresivo. ¿No? Espero no haberlos hecho llorar por haber matado a Yukimura… TOT Yo amo a ese chico. ¡En serio! Pero, no sé… quizás por la película que vi este fic este fic me salió medio depresivo.

¡_**Ale**_! Feliz cumpleaños, aunque no tenga que ver con algún cumpleaños. Bueno, al menos el día de la muerte de Yukimura fue el día de su cumpleaños, era más trágico de esa forma… TOT Oh dios, no vayas a creer que quiero que pase algo así… ¡Jamás en mi vida!

¡Bueno! Resolviendo algunas dudas… No tengo ni idea cuando se gradúan en Japón, o sea, en qué fecha. Pero creo que es en primavera. Quise que fuera en el cumpleaños de Yukimura (04 de Abril) porque así era más trágica su muerte. Además, Yukimura es el enfermo… (Lamentablemente… ¿Por qué no Sakuno?.¿O Horio?.¡No! Tenía que ser el lindo de Yukimura… TOT)

"Blanca, pura… Como tú. Feliz cumpleaños, Seiichi-kun."

Ok, no creo que Sanada le diga Seiichi-kun... (Le diría Seiichi, sin el -kun), pero rimaba... nOn (Eso es digno para ser golpeada... XD)

¿Qué más?.¡Ah!.¡Si! Todo esto es ficticio, así que no vayan a creer que algo así pasa… Y sería todo.

**_¡Ale!_** Espero te haya gustado. ¡Es tu pareja favorita! Y lo sorprendente de todo esto es que… Terminé el fic en 4 horas… TOT Oh, Dios… Mi record sin lugar a dudas… TOT (Me demoro semanas, incluso meses en escribir un fic de cómo 5 paginas… )

El final fue MUY malo, lo sé¡lo admito! Se fue el hilo de la inspiración… TOT

En fin, gracias por leer este fic…

Dejen comentarios… TOT Se agradecen…

_**NeKo-Jeanne**_


End file.
